


The meaning of love

by 2HappyHawaii2



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friends to Lovers, aventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2HappyHawaii2/pseuds/2HappyHawaii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you less expect you know the meaning of love...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The meaning of love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I hope you guys like!!!  
> Hehe!  
> So here is the first chapter!  
> Enjoy!  
> Aloha!  
> Happy Hawaii!  
> =)

It's a beautiful day aboard Sunny,

Everything was normal until now, Nami was in her room working on her maps, Zoro was in crow's nest as always training,Robin was reading her books while enjoying one cup of tea, Sanji as always in the kitchen, Ussop and Franky were working in another of his inventions, while Luffy and Chopper were fishing for lunch and put more fish in the aquarium, and listening Brook singing his famous songs and doing his famous pose.

When the afternoon arrived Sanji called for lunch that would be the day's catch, obviously Luffy was the first to arrive (AN: Who would not be the first to arrive with food from Sanji Hehe)

And trying to steal everybody's foods, but was prevented thanks to a kickt hat Sanji gave in the head, saying it was waiting for everyone, especially his beloveds Nami-swan and Robin-chwan

-Sanjiiiii, I'm hungry, Luffy says whining.

\- Shit rubber head,you have to wait everyone to arrive, and moreover Nami-swan and Robin-swan- Sanji said with heart in the eyes.

\- But sanjii ... - Luffy said crying.

\- But nothing- Sanji said.

\- Minnaaaaaa, I am hungry, come soon !! Sanji not to let me eat if you do not reach - Luffy says (AN:. poor Luffy, I know how you feel )

While fighting in the kitchen, the rest of the crew headed towards the kitchen, the lunch was 'normal'

(AN: If you can call a meal with them is normal Hehe,) who was sitting near Nami Zoro, Luffy was on the end of table, Robin was sitting next to Ussop who was busy trying to stop Luffy from stealing your food along with Sanji, Franky was near Brook who was singing and telling one of his jokes (AN: yo ho ho = D!) and Chopper.

But something was not quite right, and Robin did not miss the opportunity to note (AN: Of course she is Robin = D) Nami was sitting beside Zoro, so far nothing unusual, but what was not normal is that they do not were fighting, arguing, they were silent, a silence of understanding.

After lunch the crew split up to do what they wanted,

Nami and Robin were each lying on a deck chair, taking a sun bath, Robin was reading her books absurdly large and enjoying a cup of coffee while it Nami was just enjoying the wind blowing across her face and relaxing when Robin decided to speak leaving your book aside

\- Navigator-san? Robin was trying to talk about what she saw earlier in the lunch.

\- Yes Robin? Nami said, but I was wondering what could be, becouse her friend never stopped reading to talk about something.

\- I think something big will happen to us, what you think navigator-san? - Robin said whit calm

. Nami's eyes widened at that question, what her friend was saying?

She knows something? but what she could say was:

\- Why did you say that Robin? Do not say scary things like !!

\- Sorry navigator-san, it's just a feeling - Robin said, thinking it is better not push too hard, for it would be a big news what's happening and even Nami could not be conscious about it.

. With a sigh of relief our head-Orange (AN: EEH, I'd better run now ...byee) said:

\- I hope nothing happens! - Giving a smille

. Robin gave her typical laugh.

Leaving the girls talking ....

The rest of the crew:

Sanji was doing to his mellorines snacks (AN: I'm sorry do not remember writing that, but I thought it would be cool to write now Hehe,), Zoro was sleeping on the deck of course after an absurd amount of exercise, Luffy was running in deck with Ussop and Chopper while Brook was savoring a cup of tea in your favorite place on the ship and Franky was doing some repairs on machinery.

As night fell in the blink of an eye and Sanji was already calling for dinner and everyone went to the kitchen, and new Nami and Zoro sat side by side and once again, and our favorite archaeologist has not lost this opportunity, but other than lunch they were not silent thought Robin was smiling and smiling is something in the air. (AN: Okay lovee !!i stopped) and the rest of the dinner was the mess that we all know.

When dinner was over everyone left the room to do what they like.

Nami was trying to focus on her maps, but the noise was too loud and then she went outside and saw Luffy, Ussop and Chopper screaming and running around the deck.

\- Luffy, Ussop, Chopper !!! Be quiet !!! Nami said, and the next thing that the three of them saw was a huge bump in their heads.

-Itaai, Nami why is that for ? Luffy said whining

\- Aaaah, Nami is so scary !!! - Chopper said, crying.

\- AAH, I'm dead - Ussop said

-AAAh, Ussop! We need a doctor, we need a doctor - our fluffy Chopper said. (AN: Who imagined the Chopper doing that cute dance?)

. Everybody Said:

\- Is that you !!!!!!

\- OOh,! - Chopper said.

When night passes they had to choose who would stay to watch the night shift and Zoro was chosen. (AN: I know, I know, very predictable, but ...)

When all were chosen retreating to sleep, and Zoro went to his favorite place in the Sunny, the crow's nest to keep watch on the night shift.

Meanwhile:

Nami was in the room with Robin, she was reading, and Nami decided to take a bath to sleep, when she entered the bathroom a certain green-haired person appeared in her thoughts and she was very surprised because she never thought that way at someone and then she shook her head to get those thoughts out and it finished showering and went to her room to put her pajamas, but she did not notice is that her best friend was seeing all his actions with a smile on her face and without noticing anything she said goodnight to Robin and went to her warm bed, hoping to sleep well all night, but she did not expect that person with green hair does not leave her thoughts. With sigh she rose and went to the kitchen and waiting for a hot milk could help with the insomnia.

\- I hope this hot milkcan help me, this insomnia is killing me. With her mind focused she went to the kitchen cursing a certain swordsman, when she was on the deck she saw the light of the crow's nest on and in the kitchen take two cups of hot milk and it made it back to the deck looking at the the crow's nest, with a sigh she gathered her courage and she climbed the ladder to talk to Zoro.

When she was at the door she saw the young swordsman doing his monstrous exercises and decided to enter, when she entered Zoro looked at her with a confused look and said:

\- What do you want witch?

. Nami felt her rage boiling, she came to bring a glass of milk and he treats her like this ? but she calmed down and said:

\- I ....

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it the chapter!  
> If you review i would i like so much. To see what need!  
> Thank you!  
> Aloha!  
> Happy Hawaii!  
> =)


End file.
